


Dream

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Beatles
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

The shrill ring of the phone tore through Tré's sleep-addled brain. He lifted his head, smacking his lips against the stick of drool pooled in the corner of his mouth; still feeling the effects of last night's booze.

He groaned, ignoring the phone as flashes of memory hit him. Those arms, that voice, the laugh...

For a moment he could almost feel the press of the other man against his back, almost feel a dip beside him in bed. He glanced reluctantly at the bedside, his heart falling as he saw the ring hanging on its chain from his lamp.


End file.
